


Indirect Approach, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh gets love advice from an unlikely source.





	Indirect Approach, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Indirect Approach**

**by:** Evelyn 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Summary:** Josh gets love advice from an unlikely source.  
**Notes:** This is a stand-alone, but probably is best read with "The Direct Approach" - if you'd like to get Donna's POV.   
Thanks so much to Shelley for her encouragement, careful reading of this story, grammar advice,and thoughtful suggestions.  


One of the cardinal rules of politics is get the best man for the job. Wait! Before Amy and her band of barracudas (a little bitter am I?) start on me, let me rephrase that...get the best person for the job. OK? But as I look around the room, I'm a little at a loss to say exactly who that individual (how's that?) might be. 

Because I admit it. I need help. I'm no closer to getting Donnatella Moss in my life as anything other than my faithful, loyal assistant than I was three years ago. And let me make it perfectly clear. I want Donna in my office, but even more I want her in my bed. I'm ready, willing, and able (I am so `da man), to have all-Donna, all the time. But how to make this happen? 

We've been in Senior Staff for over an hour, and while this group are masters at the art of politics, would it wrong to point out that they, collectively, suck at love? Let's see. 

Toby? Right. Let me just whisper two words: ensorcellment and Amy. Who helped me end up in that relationship? `Nuff said. 

Sam? I love him like a brother, but let me point out two important facts. Lisa (who I think is Amy's secret twin, separated at birth), and accidentally sleeping with a call girl. Moving on. 

CJ? I don't think so. There have been too many occasions when she has threatened to make me permanently a soprano to chance asking her about love with my assistant. Nope, who else? 

Oliver Babish? I think a track record of four divorces automatically eliminates you from serving as advisor to the lovelorn. 

Leo? Ah, Leo. Wonderful man, who gave me excellent advice about remembering my priorities (unfortunately, I hate to point out that it was in reference to a ridiculous trip to Tahiti with the aforementioned barracuda), but his heart was in the right place. Still, he would be the first to tell you that he sucks at this love stuff - just ask Jenny. 

Who's left? Is there anyone in this White House who has had a successful, long-term relationship? 

"Josh? Josh?" 

I look up and instantly jump to my feet. 

"Excuse me, Mr. President. I was just....just thinking about something and didn't hear you come in." I look around the room and realize that everyone is now seated, so he must have come in, they leapt to their feet, he told them to sit down, and me? I missed the whole thing. I have so got to get this thing with Donna settled so I can get back to running the country. 

"Josh, can I see you for a few minutes?" the President asks with a smile. 

Great, being called to the principal's office in front of the whole class. I get up and sheepishly follow the President into the Oval Office. 

"I haven't had a chance to tell you how impressed I was with the work you did on the alternative energy sources project," he begins. 

Wow, maybe I'm not going to get sent to detention after all. 

"I especially liked that detailed report on the problems with drilling in Alaska. It gave substance to the press conference we held." 

"Well thank you, Mr. President. Donna did the research for the whole project," I point out proudly. 

"I thought I saw her hand in the litany of facts presented," he adds. Sitting down on the couch and motioning me to join him, he says slowly, "Exactly how is Donna doing? She seems much happier lately." He stops and then looks straight at me and adds with a smile, "And I think I know why." 

Oh God, he knows. Wait, what does he know? I don't know, so how does he know? Whoops I'm going off again and I'm in the Oval Office. Focus, Josh, Focus. 

"I've think she seems happier too," I answer. "Why do you think she's happy, Mr. President?" 

"I think our little Donna has found a special someone, and I think I know who it is," he chuckles. 

"You do?" I ask anxiously. 

"Sure, and I'll just say, I'm happy for them," he adds. 

"You are?" Good. He's happy for us. Wait a minute, what pronoun did he use? He said he was happy for "them." 

"Them, who?" I demand. 

"Why Sam and Donna, of course." He looks at me like I'm totally clueless, which isn't far from the truth. 

"Sam who?" I say, running down the list of White House employees named Sam and only coming up with Sam Tompkins who is a tubby security guard at the front gate. 

"Sam Seaborn. C'mon, you don't have to keep up appearances for me," he says. 

"Sam Seaborn and Donna?" I yelp. "That's impossible. He's all wrong for her." 

"He is?" the President demands. "Why?" 

"Well, well, he's ....he's..." no question about it, I'm sputtering and looking ridiculous in front of my boss, but this is unbelievable. He thinks Sam Seaborn and my Donna belong together. How did we get this man elected? I want to see that Nobel Prize. 

"Why is Sam the wrong man for Donna?" the President persists. 

"Well, he's too old for her to begin with," I point out, neatly forgetting that I'm three years older than Sam. 

"I don't think that's a problem, Josh. Donna's more mature than all you guys put together." 

"OK, but he's...he's...he's from California," I say smugly. 

"Well, I'm not sure why that's a problem," the President counters. 

"Donna's from Wisconsin. Her kinfolk (did I just say kinfolk to the President of the United States?), I mean her family are more sturdy stock - closer to Connecticut Yankee kind of people than addle-minded surfer dudes like Sam." 

"Are you calling Sam an addled-minded surfer dude?" the President inquires. 

"If the board fits," I reply. "Besides, I hate to point this out, but he accidentally slept with a call girl. I'm not sure about his judgment." OK, I feel a little guilty for bringing this up, but we're talking about Donna's future here. Someone's got to look out for her, and clearly the leader of the free world isn't. 

"Well not to put too fine a point on it, but you dated Mandy and Amy," the President answers dryly. "So I'm not too impressed with your judgment in women either." 

Point well-taken, I have to admit. I stop and think for a moment, then ask cautiously, "They....they work together. Wouldn't that be a problem?" 

"Only if they weren't the total professionals that I know they would be," the President answers firmly. 

"Do you really think that Sam is the right man for Donna?" I ask quietly. 

"No. You're probably right. She seems to prefer the more cantankerous, ornery kind of man. The kind of guy who's a genius at his job, but you know, is a total idiot when it comes to women," the President says wisely. 

Hey, I know that kind of idiot. 

Just then there's a knock at the door, and Charlie puts his head in. "The First Lady's here," he says. 

"Well, thank you, Mr. President," I say, standing and leaving the room. As I get to the door, the First Lady walks in. 

"Good morning, Ma'am," 

"Good morning, Josh." 

The door closes, and Abbey steps closer to her husband. 

"Do you think he got it?" she asks. 

"I sure hope so. Having a lovesick deputy chief of staff is exhausting. This has been going on for years. Thank God you finally took action, you underhanded, sneaky devil," the President says appreciatively. 

"It was inspired," Abbey agrees. "Getting him together with Amy was the best way to show Josh exactly what he didn't want in a woman. Unfortunately, it meant that the rest of us had to suffer too. But, Jethro, I thought that Canadian citizenship scam you pulled on the two of them was just brilliant. Certainly got Mr. Lyman working overtime on behalf of his disenfranchised assistant," the First Lady chuckles. 

"Abbey, what's the point of being President if you can't help your friends?" says the President as he leans in and kisses his wife. 


End file.
